This invention relates generally to dispensing containers, and more particularly to lids for use in dispensing sheets such as moist toilettes.
Containers are known for dispensing individual moisten towelettes from a continuous roll. The lids of such containers typically have a slit or webbing through which a towelette is drawn from the container and automatically separated from the continuous roll along perforations between the towelette sheets. A hinged cover is disposed over the slit and extended end of the towelette to prevent the remaining towelettes from drying out between uses. A disadvantage of such dispensers is that in the initial use, the lid must be completely removed from the container in order to withdraw a first towelette from the roll and convey it through the slit in the lid. The lid is then replaced onto the container, and towelettes are individually withdrawn through the slit.
It would be desirable to provide a dispensing lid and container that eliminates such disadvantages.
The present invention provides a removable and replaceable lid for use in dispensing sheets such as wet wipes from a container, a dispenser incorporating the lid, and methods of using the lid and dispenser.
In one aspect, the invention provides a removable and replaceable lid for use with a container for dispensing individual sheets from a continuous length. In one embodiment, the dispensing lid comprises a base member having an opening and removably mountable on the container; an intermediate member hingedly connected to the base member and removably and pivotally engagable with the base member to cover the opening in the base member, the intermediate member having a recessed portion with a slit or webbing for passage of a sheet therethrough; and a top member hingedly connected to the intermediate member and removably and pivotally engagable with the intermediate member to cover the slit. The opening in the base member is sized to permit access to manually withdraw a sheet from the roll of sheets disposed within the container.
The hinges, preferably living hinges, molded between the intermediate member and the top member and the base member allow the intermediate member to be pivoted out of engagement with the base member of the lid to allow the user to withdraw a sheet such as a moist towelette from the cavity of the container through the opening in the base member, and maneuver (e.g., poke) the sheet through the slit disposed in the intermediate member. The intermediate member can then be pivoted into engagement with the base member by a force fit or snap fit to seal the opening in the base member.
In another aspect, the invention provides a dispenser for dispensing individually separable sheets from a rolled length of a plurality of sheets. In one embodiment, the dispenser comprises a container body defining a base, sidewalls, a top portion having an opening, and a cavity for receiving and containing the rolled sheets, and a dispensing lid according to the invention that is removably mounted on the top portion of the container body. The dispenser can further comprise a continuous roll of a plurality of sheets connected in an end to end relationship and individually separable along a tear line (e.g., perforations) between individual sheets disposed in the cavity of the container body. The base member of the dispensing lid comprises an opening sized for manual access to rolled sheets within the cavity of the container body and passage of a sheet therethrough. The intermediate member of the lid is hingedly connected to the base member and removably engaged with the base member to seal the opening in the base member. The intermediate member comprises a recessed portion with a slit for passage of a sheet therethrough. The top cover member is hingedly connected to the intermediate member and removably engaged with the intermediate member to cover the slit.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method for dispensing an individual sheet from a continuous roll of sheets. In one embodiment, the method comprises providing a dispenser according to the invention and, while maintaining the base member attached to the container body, disengaging the intermediate member from the base member; manually drawing an end of a sheet from the roll of sheets disposed within the cavity of the container body through the opening in the base member; disengaging the top cover member from the intermediate member; passing the end of the sheet through the slit in the intermediate member; and engaging the intermediate member with the base member. One or more sheets can be drawn through the slit, disengaged from the dispenser; and the top member engaged with the intermediate member of the lid to cover the slit and an end of a sheet extending through the slit within the recessed portion.
Advantageously, the present dispensing lid eliminates the need to remove the lid from the container to initially withdraw and thread a sheet from the container through the slit in the lid.